undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Awakened:Behind the scenes
Further reading about Dead Awakened and its conception will be documented here. This page is under construction. Reboot Information The story has seen numerous reboots since its creation in 2013. Namely, the original author of the story was TheFlyingDutchman. Its original setting was in Cuba, and it was to be heavily involved with the crime families that existed there. The main protagonist of the story was Esteban Trapani (portrayed by John Cazale, now diseased), a corrupt cop trying to integrate into a crime family. Other characters included Raul Barreto (portrayed by a younger Al Pacino), leader of the Barreto Crime Family, and his men Alejandro Torres (Philip Rhys), Pepe Espinoza (younger Andy García), Jaime Fesser (Celestin Cornielle), and Baltasar de la Paz (Paul Sorvino). It became apparent that the storyline was heavily inspired by the [[Wikipedia:The Godfather: The Game|video game incarnation of The Godfather Saga]], if not a near-duplicate of it; its general premise and protagonist share with the game's. The first issue featured Esteban meeting the rest of the family, and the second issue showed a gunfight at a strip club. First reboot and continuation The story was completely rehauled once the authors were switched. The setting was changed over to the United States. The storyline was heavily reworked, and the cast of characters were diversified, but there were certain characters from the original that were kept. Raul Barreto makes a comeback, but his Cuban nationality is traded for an Italian one and his portrayer's age has been made more up-to-date. Jaime Fesser also returns, keeping much of his original story, and Baltasar de la Paz's role is switched over to Sullivan McCormick, now portrayed by Jeff Bridges. Some original aspects of the story may also return. Instead of just revolving around crime families, the reboot's main storyline expands to a larger variance of roles. The main protagonists of the story hail from a small organization, protecting a modest millionaire by the name of Marciano Bauville (Michael Caine). Ramillo Valez (David Ajala), originally a character submission from before the reboot, has become one of the main characters, and he is accompanied by Kenberg McCormick (James Franco) and Darrius Hutchins (Taye Diggs). Other characters include Yasmin Collins (Naomi Scott), an average college student, James Sully (Robert Downey, Jr.), a police officer, and Kayla Jones (Ellen Page), a young, homeless girl living in the decrepit parts of the city. The first reboot had three issues: *Issue 1 - Good Morning (June 25, 2013) *Issue 2 - Good Morning, Part 2 (July 23, 2013) *Issue 3 - Flight 213 (August 26, 2013) Second reboot The story going on hiatus coupled by its seemingly slow pace demanded a third reboot. This one trades its issue format for an episodic one, though this was more of a name switch. The pace was also changed, this time spreading the focus among the whole cast much sooner. Third reboot Click here for further reading, soooooooooon. Inspirations Soundtrack Category:Dead Awakened Category:Dead Awakened Miscellaneous